Free-standing storage and display stands are widely used by retail stores as a convenient means of arranging goods within the store for presentation to consumers. Such stands typically comprise a framework and exterior members and require tools for assembly and disassembly. Such devices are not conveniently moved around within a store nor are they convenient to transport to other stores because of the time and effort involved in take-down and reassembly.
Therefore, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide a light-weight free-standing storage and display stand which is easily assembled without the use of tools or fasteners and yet provides a strong and rigid structure.